


Talk to You

by wonhoes



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Markbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoes/pseuds/wonhoes
Summary: It hadn’t registered what had happened; not yet, at least.orMark mustered up the courage to talk to the pretty stranger on the train.





	Talk to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [markbeom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markbeom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Talk to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185064) by [markbeom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markbeom/pseuds/markbeom). 



> this is an alternative ending to the fic i attached!! please check that out before reading this. it might not make a lot of sense otherwise.

As the robotic voice on the intercom announced his destination being next, Jaebeom got up. He could have sat down for a few more minutes, but he felt a sense of insecurity knowing the other male had absolutely no interest in him whatsoever. He felt stupid for even waking up the boy when he would have been perfectly fine sitting down somewhere else. 

He was about to walk away from the set of seats, when he heard a mellow voice speak up. “Excuse me?” Jaebeom turned around. The boy was looking straight at him. Jaebeom forced himself to keep looking, even though his instinct told him not to. He felt blood rush to his cheeks. “I would just like to say I think you’re really cute.”

As the stranger spoke the words, Jaebeom felt his heart flutter. He felt at a loss of words, turning shy. “Thank you,” he said, smiling wide. Behind the boy, Jaebeom could see the train station coming closer. “Ah, can I have your number?” he said quickly, mentally punching himself right after. Smooth Jaebeom, smooth, he thought to himself. Luckily, the stranger nodded his head. He had a boyish smile on his face, radiating excitement. Jaebeom gave him his phone to put his number in. The male took his time, and Jaebeom felt anxious when the train came to a stop and he still wasn’t done yet. 

A few seconds later, Jaebeom was handed his own phone. “Okay, thanks. Bye!” Jaebeom said, sprinting out of the doors as they were closing. He let out a breath when the doors closed right behind him. It hadn’t registered what had just happened; not yet, at least.


End file.
